


to the stars who listen (and the dreams that are answered)

by morganaes



Series: i dream gold (and wake up crying) [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Slow Burn, the soulmate au no one asked for but i wrote anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/pseuds/morganaes
Summary: There’s someone out there, her soulmate, who is supposed to be her perfect match, who is supposed to complement her. Just the thought of finding someone who will understand and who she will be able to share her true self with… Rao, just the thought of it leaves her breathless.





	1. i

The first time it happens, it's been almost a year since she landed on Earth, and Kara startles so bad she ends up punching a hole in the wall.

She'd been reading in the desk at her and Alex's room when the words started to form in her left arm. Her yelp and the sound of her hand going right through the wall were enough to get the Danvers, her new family (and here her heart twists painfully because Krypton is _gone_ and she's never seeing her family again), running up the stairs and barging in the room.

By the time the Danvers arrive, Kara is floating four feet above the ground and staring in alarmed wonder at the black lines forming the words _call sarah about history project_ on her left arm.

The explanation that follows leaves her head spinning and her heart hammering away in her chest because there’s someone out there, _her soulmate_ , who is supposed to be her perfect match, who is supposed to complement her. Just the thought of finding someone who will understand and who she will be able to share her true self with… Rao, just the thought of it leaves her breathless.

She loses track of time, just staring at the words written in her arm in amazement. She isn’t sure how long she stays there, tracing each letter carefully and committing them to her memory, wondering what she is supposed to say to them in response... She hasn’t even known she had a soulmate and it hasn’t been a lot of time since she found out, but she already has questions to ask them.

Who is Sarah? What history project are you working on? Where do you go to school? How old are you? Where are you from? _What’s your name?_

Kal made sure she understood she should keep her origins and her powers a secret, just as the Danvers have been teaching her how to behave like a normal human since she was left in their care, so she understands she is not supposed to mention anything suspicious, but there’s nothing stopping her from interacting with her soulmate, asking them questions and getting to know them.

The sun is setting by the time she picks up a pen – blue, she notes absentmindedly – and writes _when do you want me to remind you of it?_ underneath her soulmate’s neat handwriting. Then, she settles back down and starts to read while she waits for her soulmate’s next words.


	2. ii

It starts as a normal wednesday for Lena. She wakes up early and starts her morning routine as any normal day. It isn't until she is splashing water on her face to better wake up that she notices the drawing of a flower – purple, beautiful and unlike any other she has seen before – sitting innocently on the back of her left hand.  
  
She stares at it in confusion for some time, wondering where it came from – because she has many talents, but none of them can be considered artistic – and still not awake enough to realize what it means. It takes her longer then she would like, but when she finally comprehends that the drawing comes from her soulmate, her hand clenches so tightly she briefly wonders if it's possible for it to break.

The discovery of her soulmate leaves her with so many different emotions she can’t even identify all of them. She shoves them all to a corner of her mind and focuses first on the anger.

Anger she has been bottling up since her early years, when she spent so much time trying to communicate with her soulmate. Always writing, yearning and reaching, but never getting an answer. Not even a single dot.

 _Until now_ , she reminds herself.

With that single thought, all the anger drains away from her and she feels an immense amount of relief because _she is not alone_. There’s someone out there _just for her_.

She stares at it a moment longer, bringing her other hand up to trace the delicate lines forming the flowers.

“Lena! Are you almost done?” comes Lex’s voice through her bedroom door, closely followed by his insistent knocking. “Hurry up or we’ll be late!”

That’s enough to break her off her trance, and she hurries to cover the drawing with makeup before she picks something up to wear for the day.

“I’m coming!” she shouts back, hearing his footsteps fading as he leaves to wait for her downstairs, as is their routine. She takes a last look at  now covered back of her hand before hurrying after him.

 _I’ve waited years for an answer, they can wait a few hours,_  she thinks to herself.

* * *

She goes to school and goes about her day as if nothing happened, a glance to her still covered hand and a delicate stroke of her fingers the only thing betraying her aloofness.

Her public face never betrays it’s calm mask, hiding the inner turmoil going on inside like only years of practice would allow. She can practically hear her parents’ voice telling her to behave accordingly, behave like a Luthor should – _Luthors don’t show weakness. Luthors are always in control. Luthors, Luthors, Luthors_.

By the time the end of the last class rolls around, Lena’s already itching to get home. She grabs the nearest pen she can find and scrawls the reminder to call Sarah, her partner for the upcoming project, to organize their parts when she gets home and then gets up to make her way outside.

It’s only when she gets home and drops her things up in her room that she notices the carefully written _when do you want me to remind you of it?_ underneath her own handwriting that she notices what she’s done. She’s torn between being euphoric and mad at herself because, on one hand, her soulmate actually answered. But on the other hand, the first thing she properly said to her soulmate was a reminder about a stupid school project and this is so not how she planned this going.

She scoffs and roll her eyes at herself, but makes her way to her bed to settle with her back against the headboard.

Tracing her soulmate’s answer with her fingers, she bites her lip while considering what to say. She wants to demand answers. She wants to ask them what took them so long, where they are from, wants to know their name and what makes them who they are. Mostly, she just wants to talk to them.

She shifts so she can grab the pen on her nightstand and bits her lip harder while twirling it with her fingers. Breathing deeply through her nose, she settles on the easiest thing of her list and writes a small _Hello. That won’t be necessary, but thank you._ underneath the other words.

She makes herself more comfortable in the bed so she can study while she waits for the answer – _if they answer_ , she thinks – but is soon surprised when, not even two minutes later, new words start to form in her arm.

 _As you wish._ She waits a bit and her lips tighten in displeasure when nothing else is forthcoming. She’s about to write something – she’s not sure what yet –when more writing starts to appear, slowly forming _Hello! I’m Kara. What’s your name?_

She feels herself smiling and settles more comfortably in bed, getting ready for a long night of talking.

_Hello, Kara. I’m Lena. May I ask what was the type of flower you drew this morning?_

And if she doesn’t touch a single one of her books and forgets to call Sarah because she spent the rest of the day talking to her soulmate? Well, no one needs to know that.


	3. iii

As part of her new morning routine, the first thing Lena does after waking up is check her body for her soulmate marks.

It’s been a month since the day they first talked to each other and they have made a new routine of their own. Kara, for reasons still unknown to Lena – difference in time zones? insomnia? – as of yet, wakes up even earlier than she does, so, by the time Lena wakes up, there’s always a drawing of some sort and a small morning message left for her.

This morning, it’s a simple but well detailed drawing of a planet surrounded by stars. She gently traces it with her fingers and follows them down to the _Good morning, Lena. I hope you had a good night and a restful sleep. Have a good day and good luck on your projects!_ scrawled right underneath it.

She smiles to herself as she shifts in bed to be able to reach one of the pens that now have a permanent place in her nightstand.

_Good morning, Kara._ She writes underneath her soulmate’s now familiar handwriting. _I did, thank you._ _And how did you sleep?_ After tr acing the drawing one more time, she shifts her arm a little and writes _Thank you. I’ll tell you how it went later._ _A_ _nd which planet is this one supposed to be?_ above it.

She caps her pen and finally gets up to get ready for school, her soulmate still in mind.

One thing she has learned about Kara was that she draws. A lot. Sometimes small doodles, other times actual masterpieces that wouldn’t look out of place as one of the paintings hanging in one of her parents’ office.

The drawings are always different. Sometimes they are about space. Flowers, some she hasn’t seen before, but always beautiful. Some animals, birds and big cats being the most common. Buildings, the type Lena hasn’t seen before, making her briefly wonder if her soulmate is interested in architecture. Sometimes they are simple shapes without any meanings.

Once, there was a very well detailed drawing of Superman mid flight. That one had her itching to show it to Lex, her previous desire to keep her soulmate existence a secret only she was privy to being the only thing that kept her from showing it to him.

They haven’t yet mentioned their surnames to each other, which left Lena feeling a weird mix of relief and disappointment that Kara hadn’t asked or mentioned it. She feels as if she knows her soulmate well and also as if she doesn't know her at all. There’s so much she doesn’t know, so much she doesn't ask for fear of the question being redirected at her. She feels unsettled.

She sighs and shakes her head at herself, only then realizing she has been staring at nothing but empty air for some time since she already finished getting ready. With a roll of her eyes, she chances one last look at her arm – now covered in makeup, as it usually is – before picking up her things and leaving to meet Lex downstairs.

* * *

  1. When pigs fly



Kara finishes writing the last word and closes her journal, used to make notes about human culture and things she doesn't yet grasp, carefully slipping it back into her backpack and feeling accomplished for having such a small list this day.

She hums to herself and holds the pen more gently, bringing it back down to her arm, writing _I slept well. I dreamed about this one last night._ near her soulmate's last question, and her answer is actually truthful. She bites her lip and writes _Did you like it?_  right after, already anxious for the answer even if she knows there probably won't be one until later.

Capping her pen and placing it away, she tilts her head to the side and lowers her glasses, focusing so she can hear if Alex is already finished with the science club. Noticing that she already finished, she organizes her things and adjusts her glasses, making her way out of the library so she can meet her sister.

Humming a kryptonian lullaby under her breath, she keeps a careful eye on the school’s hallway, afraid to bump into someone and send them flying back – again. The football player, Richard Colton, had looked up at her in shock when she rambled an apology and offered a hand to help him up. Alex helped her, coming up with an excuse for why he fell, and ushered her away. When they got home, after agreeing not to mention the incident to Eliza nor Jeremiah, Alex snickered and said that the only thing Richard bruised was his ego.

She looks down at her arm, now covered by the sleeves of her jacket, but knows there won't be an answer until later. Lena, already at school, only has enough free time to answer during the morning and the night. The times where she replies to Kara during the day are incredible rare and today – where she had to present two school projects – is probably not one of them.

Spotting Alex leaning against her locker, she grips her backpack tighter and hurries a little.

“Hey. How was the free period?” Alex asks, looking up from her books and bumping their shoulders in greeting.

“It was okay.” She replies, softly bumping their shoulders again and grinning in triumph when Alex just sways a little. “I already finished the essays I had to write, so I only have to start my art’s project and finish the physics homework when we get home.”

She watches as the brunette hums an acknowledgment under her breath and closes her locker, turning around and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“We can go down to the beach when you're done,” Alex says. “or find something else to do.”

“Could we maybe watch Titanic?” Kara asks, shifting her weight in uncertainty and playing with the sleeves of her jacket. “A girl made a reference to it in class earlier today that I didn't understand. It’s number five in my list.”

“Sure.” Alex watches her a moment longer, tightening her hold on the blonde’s shoulder and smiling softly. “Now tell me more about what else is in today’s list. Maybe I can clarify more things before we get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much interaction between them yet, but I needed to clarify some things before I actually start on the heavy stuff and their daily talks. Sorry for the time skip btw.  
> I'm thinking about adding a oneshot to the series consisting of the talk the Danvers had with Kara about soulmates. I'm also thinking of having Clark/Kal involved. Not sure what I'm gonna do with this idea yet.  
> But yeah, hope you guys liked this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by [this post](http://lenvluthor.tumblr.com/post/153451169095/).
> 
> hmu @ lenvluthor on tumblr so we can scream about these nerds


End file.
